She's Right There, Idiot!
by Hawk-Cho
Summary: House is missing Cameron. In fact, he can't live with out her. In a desperate search to find her, he becomes obsessed with her. After several unsuccessful attempts, he falls for someone else. If only he would let Chase and Cuddy know...
1. Chapter 1

She's Right There, Idiot!

By: LipchoHa

_A/N: This is a Chouse (Cameron and House) partner (as in two authors writing this story) story. Just for laughs though, I'll let the other author introduce him/herself first._

Cameron, Foreman, and Chase had just left a week ago, meaning that the House ducklings had left for good it seemed. Sure, the whole hospital missed them (they were a social bunch), but Doctor Gregory House M.D. missed them the most, Cameron in particular. As it turned out, House had an undying love for her. Sure, he denied it, but the love was still there. He denied it to Cuddy, Wilson, the janitor, the nurses, everything and everyone, but he still loved her.

That's why House was surfing the internet for job sites on Wilson's computer for anything about or relating to "Allison Cameron." He hadn't found much yet, because she had only been in the unemployment field for a week. What he _had_ found though only gave his heart (or whatever someone like House has in that spot) little comfort, because she was applying for jobs as far away as California, Washington, and even applied (or whatever process you undergo) to be a missionary to Africa to treat people on the field. **And how will she be able to keep herself from contracting AIDS with all of the handsome African men out there? **He wondered.

It was about midnight at this point, and it was raining pretty hard. He had thought that, besides the janitors, late-shift nurses, and patients, he was pretty much alone. Unfortunately for him, that bliss was suddenly interrupted by the door quickly opening and Wilson coming in, smiling, eyes closed in merriment, and doing a Lindy on the way in. _His _bliss was interrupted by House, who was fake-coughing/hacking to ruin his colleague's happy moment.

James Wilson, who was by then at the center of the room, opened his eyes and looked over. His smile suddenly turned into a frown when he saw House at his desk, on his $1,000 computer.

"What are you doing, House?" Wilson asked, annoyed.

House didn't look up, but simply said, "Looking for some internet porn. There is only so much fresh porn on the internet everyday, but, luckily, no time to see it all."

"On my computer?"

"What is a man to do when his computer is filled to the digital brim with all of the other downloaded porn he found?"

"'Man'? Surely, you mean 'child'."

House suddenly got a silly look on his face as Wilson walked over to see what House was _really_ doing, but House quickly closed the window and shut off the monitor.

"Not yet, Young Grasshopper, for you have not learned how to use the power of the dark side!" House said, not looking at Wilson.

Wilson, only wanting to save what was left of his good day, decided not to challenge House again, and walked out of the room.

House stood up and yelled after him; " Try finding some balls while you're gone!"


	2. Clinic Duty

_**Okay, now that Hawk has had their time to introduce himself/herself…**_

_**I'm Chloe, or chloeeleanor.**_

_**My co-author, Hawk has agreed to co-write a story with me! YAY!**_

_**Now, without further or due, CHAPTER 2!**_

'Clinic Duty'

House poked his head out from his office, a looked around the foyer for an escape route. "Shucks!" he muttered sarcastically, when he spotted Dr Cuddy glaring at him from her own office.  
House hated clinic duty, well, that was a well known fact. All the sniffling little kids with runny noses clutching their teddy bears, the overprotective fathers sitting with their daughters and the odd hypochondriac sitting in the ER made him want to run and hide.

"Next patient!" House bellowed, startling the nurse at her desk in the foyer.

The RN, whose name tag read 'Nurse Brenda', jumped slightly off her chair, startled at the noise of the doctor. She flushed slightly at the cheeks, before grabbing the next file off her desk. "Jodie Campbell? Room 3 please. Dr House will be seeing you now."

"So, let me guess this straight. You are lethargic…"

"Yes."

"And you don't get enough sleep?" House asked the 30 something year old female sitting up on the bed in front of him.

"But I don't think that that is the problem, you see, I read this thing by a leading scientist in…."

House cut her off, getting really annoyed. "You are an idiot! If you don't get enough sleep, then of course you'll get lethargic! I don't care what the leading scientist in scientology says!"

Jodie opened her mouth to counter, but before she could get in a word, House spoke again. "Ah!"

Jodie opened her mouth again, but was cut off by House saying, 'Ah!"

"A-"

"WELL, what am I supposed to do then?"

House stood up, opening the door and walking halfway out it before turning around, "Uh...I dunno, SLEEP!" He exclaimed, before walking out.

Dr Wilson sat at his computer, flicking through the internet's history.

He managed a small snicker as he glanced through, "He's good…But I'm better!" he said to himself.

Ever since last night, when House was caught with his laptop, Wilson knew that something was up.  
House had used every search engine known to man; Yahoo, Google, Alta Vista, you name it.

He had searched for only two words, _Allison Cameron_.

He had then varied the words, such as _Dr Allison Cameron_, _Dr Cameron_, even _Dr. Allison Jayne Cameron_.

"Cameron's middle name is Jayne?" Wilson said. _"Of course, he still had her medical records!"_ he thought.

"He really misses her." He sighed, shutting down the computer down and resting his feet upon his desk.

His mind wandered to the all the moments that he thought he had seen a spark between to two unlikeliest people.

They were the complete opposite, House liked computer games and porn, Cameron liked helping people and puppies. House acted like a 4 year old, Cameron acted like a respectable, caring, responsible young woman. There was one exception to that thought. Wilson thought, remembering the time that Cameron got high on the patient Calvin's crystal meth. But overall, she was a brilliant young doctor who had so many ideas and so much charisma.

But she loved him, Wilson was sure of it. She probably just didn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I guess you guys can call me Hawk-Hotlips now._

Today was a rare type of day for Dr. House. For once in what seemed like a eon, he had a day off. No patients, no clinic duty to do, nothing. Even Cuddy herself was surprised by this. A day off for House has happened only once or twice in his whole medical career, outside of him getting shot and his numerous sick days, that is.

Once would expect House to be resting, popping pills like no tomorrow, prank calling Cuddy's office, texting Wilson from a new cell phone he bought (just for doing that, actually), or something else unproductive. Today was not the case. Today, House had a date.

The woman was a nurse at the hospital. A nice, caring type of nurse. Surprisingly though, she seemingly had a thing for House. A _strong _thing for House. House, in his deducing prowess, figured this out and acted at once. He needed something to do, something to take his mind of of Cameron, and this nurse filled the void.

It just so happened that this nurse had the day off as well. In fact, House had planned it his way. Once he learned about the woman's day off, he marched right to Cuddy and asked for one as well. Not seeing the connection, Cuddy agreed, and gave him the day to do whatever he pleased. 'You can even walk around in public nude,' she said, 'I just don't want to see you around here today.'

It's not to say that House _liked _this woman, he actually didn't care for her, he decided to use her as an excuse to forget. The nurse was unaware of this, of course.

It was 5:00 PM. The date was in three hours, and by House's calculations would end three hours after that. Enough time for dinner, dessert, coffee, and a little time for innuendo. The nurse was wholesome; she didn't want to rush into things, especially before she was married. House figured that if he dropped some innuendos, he would make the nurse realize that he was not what she thought he was, and break it off for good.

It was a good plan, it really was, but unfortunately for House, he didn't realize how desperate this woman was for him.

_A/N2: What _does _happen? I guess you'll have to wait and see!_


	4. Bugs & Sightings

Hi! It's Chloe again. Sorry I've taken my time with this chapter. Laptops and school work have gotten in my way. So, here's chapter 4 :)

Chapter 4

'Bugs & Sightings'

Jessica Ridge was her name. House had seen her around the hospital a few times, always caring for patients, asking if they needed extra pillows, or if they were in too much pain. She cared too much, almost as much as somebody else…

She was African-American, a small and petite woman, around the age of 35. When House had suggested a date, Jessie had instantly agreed. House just thought that he could use her as an excuse to forget the loss of his baby duckling, but also his whinging, annoying, yet caring Cameron.

They both met at The Princeton Hotel, House, arriving at 7:05pm, calculated that Jessie had arrived at least 15 minutes before the time that they had arranged, this was enough for her to fix her skirt, apply more makeup, order a cappuccino, which when House arrived, was already empty.

They were seated at a table by a waitress; Jessie instantly began the conversation, obviously way too eager.

House calmly responded to every posed question, everything that came before him, in hope that the night would soon be over. His apparent hypothesis of the night was becoming less and less plausible as the night went on.

"Peta, could you please administer some Vicodin for Mr Acacia's leg in room 4?" Dr Allison Cameron asked one of the nurses attending in the ER.

"Yes, right away, Doctor." Peta's short figure bustled away to the drug room behind the Nurse's station.

Cameron wiped some sweat off her forehead, chuckling at the situation. _"Vicodin for a leg, how appropriate."_ She thought to herself, and then cringed, "_Allison. Stop it. You can't keep thinking about him."_

She had been telling herself this for the past few weeks now. Funnily enough, she didn't regret her decision to leave Princeton-Plainsboro. She liked working under House; it gave her a chance to help people. But in the last few months leading up to her resignation, she desired a change of scenery. That change of scenery paved out to be a hospital in Arizona, Lachlan County Private Hospital, working in the ER in a temporary position. She had followed Chase, who had originally told her that he was going to apply for a position as a surgeon. He not so subtly told her that there was a doctor's position in the ER available. What both of them didn't know was that in a few months, a doctor from New Zealand would be taking that position, so they had advertised it as temporary. Chase had missed that memo. So they had both applied and each got the job, Chase was granted a full time position in theatre, and Cameron was given a temporary position as an ER doctor, as they were short staffed on some days. She had been giving the position at Lachlan County second thoughts, as she knew that really, this wasn't what she wanted to do. She really wanted to travel the world, seeing where her job could take her. She when she heard that the position was only temporary, she was thrilled, and still made sure that her applications from around the world was still valid in 6 months.

They moved into a unit together, five minutes from the hospital. This move was on the grounds that they were friends, not in a relationship; Cameron made that clear to Chase before.

"Liam Regan?"

A woman stood up immediately, Cameron was about to frown until she ushered a boy around the age of four up off the ground. Cameron smiled routinely, and pointed to a room, "Please follow me."

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Cameron asked the pair, who sat in the chairs beside the desk.

"Well, he's got some sort of bug lodged his ear." His mother replied, trying to hold the squirming child in her lap.

"Okay," Cameron replied in a casual manner, this was not the first time someone had come into the ER with something stuck somewhere in the human body, didn't matter if it was the nose, mouth or rear end.

She reached for the microscope and leant down on her knees at the child's level in front of him, "Liam, I'm just going to have a look in your ear. So can you keep really still for me?" She told the child.

"What's that big stick?" Liam asked, pointing at the microscope.

Liam was instantly hushed by his mother, but Cameron didn't mind. She just smiled, continuing what she was doing, and then replied to Liam, "It's a special stick that doctors use to look in people's ears.

"Does it hurt?" the child made a face.

"You won't feel a thing." She replied, and then inserted the piece into Liam's ear, scanning the inside. "There's something down there. How did that happen?"

"He was playing in his room; I was doing the washing in the laundry. Suddenly, I hear him cry, and he comes running into me when one hand covered over his ear. I took a look in his ear and saw the bug. I tried to get it out, but couldn't get a cotton tip around it to dislodge it." His mother explained.

Over the next few minutes, Cameron tried picking the bug out and flushing it out with water, but to no avail. There was one method left, the castor oil.

Cameron filled the ear partially with castor oil, and then successfully probed the bug out of the ear. She then flushed the ear out with water, checked that there was no internal scarring off the ear drum, and then sent the mother and child off.

Cameron cleaned up, and then signed out of the shift. On her way out, her glancing around the ER made her stop dead in her tracks. A man, about 6 feet tall was limping down the hall, his limp ridiculously familiar, as the man was using the cane with the wrong leg.

Cameron's heart jumped, _"House! He came back for me! Wait, huh? What am I thinking? This is House we are talking about; he wouldn't come all the way from New Jersey to Arizona, would he?"_

She rushed down the hall, trying to catch up with the man. As she did, she slowed her pace down to talk to the man, "House?" she asked, catching a glance at the man.

Her smile diminished as she saw an unfamiliar face staring down at her menacingly, it wasn't House. "What are you talking about, woman?" he spoke gruffly, as if scolding her. He walked off, leaving Cameron not sure of whether to laugh or to cry at the irony of the situation.

"Cameron!"

Chase's voice floated up the hall, he stopped beside her. "What was that about?" he asked. He noticed her disheartened, dreamy look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She spoke, drawing out her words as she glanced after the man whom she thought to be House.

"You ready to head home?" Chase asked.

Allison didn't respond, she was too busy gazing at the man.

"Earth to Allison Cameron! Are you ready to go home?" Chase was trying to gain her attention by waving his arm in front of her face, as she wasn't responding to any of his questions.

"Yeah, what?" Cameron's head snapped back to Chase.

"Nothing, let's go."


End file.
